Thinking Red
by master crossover
Summary: The London five are on holiday and stays in California. However even on holiday Albert finds a potential mark for the team to con. Meanwhile the CBI has been summoned to investigate another homicide but gradually the two teams will face each other.
1. Double Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hustle or The Mentalist but I think this would be a dream crossover**

**I'm not experienced so don't penalise for mistakes, plot holes or character inaccuracies**

**Most importantly, ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was an early morning and the CBI team were called into the crime scene. They arrived to the New California Bank car park. There laid a dead woman face down onto the floor with blood behind all over her back. Half of the body was under the building shelter, arms partly spread out; the other half of the body exposed and wet as it had rained that night.<p>

Lisbon walked over to the victim quickly while Jane trailed behind her casually. They were joined by two other police officers who were wearing a blue uniform with a badge on them. Lisbon bent over to investigate the body.

"My deputy found the body this morning, Ms Lisbon" the police officer said boldly. He was tall and seemed to be a bit too young to be in charge of the police force. Next to him was the deputy who wore glasses and was slightly shorter than his superior, he was smiling.

"The sun is blinding me Lisbon, have you got any sunglasses I could borrow?" Jane spoke with his hand over his eyes trying to shield the light.

"This is...?" The police officer asked with uncertainty.

"Oh Chief Clarke, this is my college Jane, he's a consultant working with the CBI" Lisbon answered.

"Hi, Patrick Jane nice to meet ya" He shook hands with Chief Clarke. "And...?"

"Jeremy Carter" the deputy replied with a delightful smile. He shook hands with Jane.

"Newly promoted I presume, both of you."

"Yes how did you work that out?" Carter asked with curiosity, still maintaining his smile.

"Oh, it's nothing..."

"Jane! Anything you could tell from the victim?" Lisbon broke off the cop conversation and demanded Jane to read the body. Jane went around the body and looked at the details of the victim. He came to an immediate conclusion.

"She wasn't murdered here. This body was taken down here to mislead us."

"How do you know that?"

"Look, a part of her body is wet yet her, the soles of her shoes are dry, there isn't much blood around, normally there would be drops of blood somewhere. And look, her face has a bruise and if she was shot through the front of her body why has she landed on her face. Besides when you get into a fight and when you get shot this is not the body position you would be in. My guess, she was probably murdered inside."

"Ok Jane, so you're saying she was murdered in the building."

"Signs of assault..." Carter listed in his notebook.

"Precisely, look her lipstick, half smudged, probably in the middle of an office romance last night, so this woman must have been seeing someone after work"

Cho came in with his notebook. "The murder victim is Sarah Cox, she's an accountant and she is also in charge of security maintenance in this company, 29 years old and lives not far from here. She doesn't have her car keys or her house keys. Her DNA has been found on the ground floor. I've asked around and no one has said much."

"Good work Cho. Find out who was working here last night and tell Rigsby to check the CCTV, talk to all possible witnesses."

"Will do boss."

"Oh and Cho, tell the others that the CBI is going to cooperate with the California state police in this investigation" Cho left immediately.

"Carter, organize a team to track down the victim's belongings such as the missing car and house keys" Clarke ordered.

"Yes Sir" Carter went away.

Lisbon, Jane and Clarke went off into the building in the opposite direction from Cho.

Meanwhile, Albert Stroller was in a small gentlemen's club within the rich part of Los Angeles, he was talking to another member. Rows of chairs and tables covered the whole room as if it was a restaurant or a cafe. They sat in cosy armchairs with a huge table between them. There were glasses of wine and food on the table.

"Yes, my old friend, those were the days when we worked the con together. Well I better be off"

"See you Winston" Albert shook his hand as his friend got up and left him. At that moment another man appeared behind Albert who would eventually go past Albert. He was in his fifties, in a dark suit, on his phone.

"Yes screw their ass'...I am not going to waste my fortune on those small little companies who hardly pays more than a couple of bucks" he turned away from his phone and asked the waiter. "Where's my paper... (Back to phone) I am not going forward with it...no I still haven't got that jewellery, now stop wasting my time...(Hangs up) Where's my paper?" The waiter came but the businessman simply snatched it. "Get me a glass of brandy!"

Albert looks at him. "I'll have a paper and a glass of brandy too" Albert turned to waiter also. The businessman realised Albert's seat was the only available space. Then he put his iphone into his coat pocket and started opening the paper.

"Mind if I join?" he asked.

"No, please." Albert smiled. _He winks at the camera (you)._

An hour later, Albert arrived to his hotel, which was a comfortable hotel with luxurious furniture. There was a huge glass door leading to the balcony letting in all the light. The crew sat on the couch, Ash next Sean as he was teaching him something, Emma who was feet up on her couch reading a magazine, Mickey who was standing up as he greeted Albert. Albert raised his newspaper and gave a nod to Mickey.

"So Albert how was Winston?"

"He's doing great, but also I've found a mark!" Albert said.

"A mark" Sean blurted out. "While we're on holiday? I was thinking of going to the beach today" Sean moaned. "Why do we have a mark?"

"Why not"

"Well shouldn't we wait until the holidays finished then find a mark?"

"Today's a day good as any to find a mark" Mickey argued.

"Alright"

"You'll like this one Sean" Albert cutting in.

Back in the CBI headquarters the office was busy, Van Pelt and Rigsby sat at their desks, Lisbon and Jane stormed in. Jane held a cup of tea in his hand as he directed himself onto the couch.

"Boss, I checked the victim's phone records and the last text message she received was from a man named Steve Miller. One of the texts she received was "I'm coming to kill you!"

"A threat message, check that out" Lisbon pointed out. Cho then entered the room with a handful of documents.

"Boss, forensics say that the victim was shot three times with a 9mm, also suffered physical assault, no signs of sexual assault but signs of facial contact were evident, and as Jane said the victim was killed inside and then dumped in the car park"

"When abouts was the victim killed?"

"Between 9-10pm, Boss" Cho replied quickly.

"Boss, according to the company timetables Sarah would have finished her shift at 9." Rigsby interrupted.

"She stayed for a couple of minutes after. So we could presume that she was romantically involved with someone after, possibly meeting someone as you said Jane." Lisbon logically said.

"Something else is weird; the company has no record of the security in the past few days, no tapes or anything. As if it's been all wiped off" Rigsby continued.

"Hmmm" Jane hummed.

"What are your thoughts Jane?"

"I don't know" Jane replied in deep thought, he smiled.

"Right okay, Cho and Rigsby go and find this Steve Miller see if he has anything to say. Van Pelt, see if you can trace the security and keep digging on the phone records. Jane and I will go back to the crime scene and we'll go and question the staff there."

Cho and Rigsby left the office, Van Pelt carried on with her computer work and Jane slowly got up. He stretched much to Lisbon's annoyance as he kept her waiting.

"Come on Jane"

Jane went and followed Lisbon as they walked out of the office.


	2. Roping and Investigating

In the 5-star hotel where the griters stayed, Albert put up a projection of their mark onto a white screen. The team sat around as if Albert was going to do a lecture. Albert put on his glasses and started.

"Our mark, the name is Martin Anderson, owner of a private investment bank called City Centre Investment Bank. He thinks of himself above ordinary citizens and tends to rip off smaller companies that they sell or they purchase from. He believes that there are no limits in wealth and the poor people deserve to suffer." Albert explained.

"How rich is he?" Sean cutting in.

"Very" Albert replied with confidence. "But, he in a spot of trouble at late, he needs one more necklace to complete his collection as it would worth a whole lot more."

"What kind of necklace?" Emma asked.

"Ah" Albert changed the projection and a picture of a seemingly glamorous necklace came up. "The three-jewel necklace, there you see the rubies and the emeralds along the golden chain and the diamond as the centre piece."

"Must be worth a lot, it's beautiful" Emma spoke with awe as she glared at the picture.

"Well it would be a crying shame if he can't find his lost necklace" Ash sarcastically mocked. "He has my vote."

Mickey sat staring into space with his hands interlocked holding up his face.

"Hmmm Albert has he located where the necklace is?" Mickey asked.

"I believe so" Albert answered.

"The necklace is our way in" Mickey gets up and walks over to the projector facing his team. "But we will need more information, Albert see if you could find this Martin Anderson again, find out more about him and his investment company. Sean, try and find out what people has to say about Anderson." Mickey set the task and Albert and Sean walked away.

Lisbon and Jane got off their land rover and walked through the crime scene and went upstairs. They arrived to the top floor. Lisbon went inside the manager's office. Sitting in her chair was the manager who seemed to be quite surprised as Lisbon and Jane walked in.

"CBI" Lisbon held up her badge. "We're here to ask you questions about the murder of Sarah Cox"

"No please sit" She was talking in a gentle voice. Lisbon sat but Jane continued standing up looking around.

"So Ms Hills, where was you last night at the time of the murder?"

"I was at home with my kids watching TV" The suspect replied gently.

"Okay, can you tell me about the murder victim?" Lisbon asked

"Well, we weren't that close but she was a hard worker, didn't miss many workdays"

"Do you have an idea of who would want to harm her?"

"No, she was a sensible and kind girl who seemed to get alone with almost everyone in the team"

Jane was looking at the photos on the desk and the pictures on the walls. He took off a photo and interrupted the questioning. It was a photo of a large group who worked in the company.

"When was this taken?" Jane asked.

"Oh last year or so?" Ms Hills.

"Right who's that?" Jane pointed to the woman next to Sarah Cox.

"Oh that's Louise Parker, a friend of Sarah's, she's in today" she replied. Jane put down the photo staring at Louise Parker. Lisbon continued her questioning.

"We understand that the security footage has been stolen or wiped clean, have you got any idea about this?"

"No, no idea at all" Samantha Hills shook her head.

"What about business? Are there any problems with business regarding rival companies? Lisbon asked. Hills paused.

"No, I don't think so." Jane immediately turned his head and realised she was lying. But just as he was about to contradict her Hills quickly continued. "Actually there is one person, Martin Anderson."

"Can you tell us who he is?" Lisbon leaned forwards and asked.

"He's the manager of the City Centre Investment Bank who had been bothering me for sometime about a necklace in our vault"

"Can you tell us what necklace it is?"

"No, I'm sorry Ms Lisbon but that would interfere with the business company." Hills replied softly with regret. Lisbon looked around but couldn't find Jane.

"Jane?" She called. "Jane?"

Lisbon walked quickly along the corridors. Realising Jane was talking to someone; she slowed down and eventually went on Jane's side. In front of Jane was a tall slender brunette who was carrying documents in one arm and a cup of tea in her other hand.

"Louise, isn't it? May I call you Louise?"

"Sure" Louise Parker replied.

"Tell me are you a good friend of Sarah?" Jane asked. His head leaning closer to Louise and made uncomfortable eye contact. Louise's eyes flickered.

"Yes, she's my best friend. I was her closest friend here. I've never known anyone like her."

"Liar" Jane interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Louise protested.

"You're lying I said. She can't have been your dearest friend if you've come into work this morning with not much as a single thought about her." Jane stated and he continued silencing Parker's protest. "Look, you've been walking at your normal pace, the way you're holding Sarah's documents as if she's just a regular client and your eyes."

"What about my eyes?" She cried.

"Your eyes are giving yourself away and you felt very happy for the whole morning until now, now you're nervous and your heart rate has increased, like you've got something to hide."

The woman was shocked and she surrendered.

"Okay, she wasn't my best friend and I have been annoyed at her recently but I did not kill her." She protested in a harsh voice emphasizing the words "I did not kill her". Lisbon tugged Jane, but Jane told Lisbon to wait.

"Why did you hate her?" Jane smiled.

"Well. Well, because I, because she was unfaithful with her boyfriend." She anxiously replied. Her words were quick and unstable.

"And you liked him and thought he didn't deserve to be treated that way. What was his name?"

"Steve. Steve Miller." Louise quietly told Jane. "Thank you" Jane smiled as if he had an idea. As he stormed off Lisbon was about to follow Jane but quickly decided to ask Louise one last question.

"Where were you at 10pm?"

"I was with Steve." She replied. "I didn't kill Sarah" she echoed as Lisbon ran away.

"Stop, wait up Jane" Lisbon chased.

Meanwhile it was just past noon, Albert and Sean entered the hotel room as Mickey waited for them.

"Right what have we got?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I told Martin that I will phone him back if I was going to have lunch with him." Albert stated as he held his phone out.

"OK" Mickey replied. "What about you Sean?"

"Well, Martin Anderson is a bully, tends to try and rip off as many small companies as possible, his inner circle is mostly made up of rich bankers, likes to play golf on the weekends, owns two mansions, recently having troubles with his wife. He thinks there should be a compulsory euthanasia program for the poorest of citizens in America, also he is a known supporter of the republicans and voted for them in the US election in 2008, he's got two daughters, one of them is working as a hotel manager and the other one is applying for Harvard this year, he's a member of the gentlemen's club the one Albert's just been to today, likes champagne preferably the more expensive the better." Just as Mickey thought he was finished. "Oh and he's going to buy himself dolphin for his birthday this month."

"Good, Albert did you find out where the three-jewel necklace is?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, it's apparently in another investment bank called New California Bank, and since he's located it he's been ever so keen of acquiring it. However there has been a murder present in that company last night so it's gonna be complicated for a couple of days" Albert replied.

Mickey got up and walked around and he then got hold of an idea. "Right, Albert, call Anderson again and tell him you would like to have lunch with him in the gentleman's club, tell him about a security company who never fails. Sean and Emma go and check out the security of the bank, try and get the plans for Ash this afternoon. Ash and I will set up the website. Let reel him in." Mickey planned and everyone left the room to do their tasks.

Half an hour later, Emma and Sean were in various disguises. Emma wore a brunette wig to hide her hair colour and sunglasses to hide her eyes. She wore a brown long coat whereas Sean wore a white shirt with black pinstripe trousers. Sean decided to wear glasses instead of sunglasses. They went into the building and Emma released a large dog and it ran right inside the building and up the lift while the grifters walked around coolly with camera phones in their hands and explored the building. The dog ran around the place and the security guards had trouble catching it.

They went up the elevator taking snapshots of cameras along the way and soon found themselves on the floor where the CCTV was. Sean walked over to one side of the door and stood there while Emma was down the corridor pretending to read a document file. Waiting for the security guard calmly, Emma looked at Sean to see if he was ready. A security guard came out quickly and his ID card was swinging around his neck, tapped in the code to lock the door. Sean moved in closer and saw the code. He gave a nod to Emma and as the guard approached Emma, she turned around and dropped her file and papers onto his feet. As the guard bent down while Emma apologized, she took the ID card off his neck and left him as soon as she got her book back. The guard left and Emma went to Sean.

"No one else is in there" Sean stated. Sean tapped in the code and Emma followed him inside. They opened up the plans for the Security and downloaded it on the USB. They got out by swiping the card.

Meanwhile Ash had nearly finished making the website as he dragged an image of Mickey onto the front page. Mickey smiled and tapped Ash on the shoulder, picked up his coat and left. Meanwhile Albert arrived to the gentlemen's club and sat in front of the mark that had a huge meal in front of him.

"Martin!" Albert greeted with a huge smile.

"George! Please take a seat!" Martin replied with a similar attitude. "So what have you come to give me advice or money?" he laughed.

"Well, I've got an idea how you could get your necklace" Albert leaned forwards convincing Anderson. Anderson was interested.

Meanwhile Cho and Rigsby got out of their jeep and closed the door. They walked down the streets looking at the flats ahead.

Cho and Rigsby knocked onto the suspect's door but there was no answer. They knocked again and a man in his mid 20s came up the stairs. It was Steve Miller. He saw the CBI agents and quickly ran for his life.

"CBI!" Rigsby shouted.

Cho and Rigsby chased Miller down the stairs. Miller was able to find a gap through the park.

"Rigsby you go that way, I'll go round" Cho ordered. Cho ran along the road and Rigsby was behind Miller. Miller turned to the gate and quickly climbed over out of the park; Rigsby found the nearest entrance of the park and was ahead of Miller. Miller realised that he would soon meet Rigsby so he decided to turn right and run across the road. Rigsby closed in and Cho popped out of nowhere and violently tackled Miller onto the ground. The suspect was did not move any further.

"Nice one" Rigsby pointed out slightly out of breath. Cho was on top of the suspect and took out his cuffs and arrested Miller.

Jane was walking casually along the street, the atmosphere was busy and everyone was out in the broad sunlight. Jane felt jolly just like the rest of the people he walked past. Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Lisbon" he answered.

Lisbon who was back at the CBI building was anxious of Jane's whereabouts. "Where are you Jane?"

"Oh, I'm just downtown. It's really nice here, sunny..."

"What the hell are you doing there?" Lisbon asked with frustration.

"I'm going to find Martin Anderson, his co-workers told me where he's having lunch" Jane continued.

"Why?"

"Because he's a suspect like everyone else. Oh I found him" Jane looked up at the gentlemen's club. "Gotta go Lisbon" Jane hung up immediately. Lisbon continued to communicate with Jane but then lowered her phone and realised he had cut off.

Albert was in the middle of his roping and he got a call from Mickey.

"Excuse me" he said, Albert got up and talked to Mickey. "Michael...what, the cafe across the street? Ok I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." Albert sat back down.

"Problem George?" Anderson asked with care.

"No, not at all. So as I was saying, I have heard that they never fail." Albert emphasized the words "never fail".

"100%? Do you know them?" Anderson asked.

"Of course, my friend introduced me to them and they definitely know how to acquire certain artefacts" Albert and Anderson laughed. Jane meanwhile was looking around trying to search for Anderson.

"George, you and your fantastic contacts, perhaps you could help me contact these elite dealers" Martin asked curiously. Jane had found Anderson.

"Excuse me, Mr Anderson, I'm Patrick Jane from the CBI and I'm here to ask you some questions about the murder that happened last night" Jane asked politely.

"It's got nothing to do with me" Anderson rudely interrupted. He took out his phone to look at the time."

"You killed her." Jane quickly assumed.

"No I did not! How can you make such an accusation?" Anderson stood up.

"Well unless you refuse to answer my questions, then I'm going to have you down as a suspect" Jane stated. Albert simply looked at the two men who were standing up.

"Well, you and your cops could come to my office tomorrow and you can question me at 11!" Anderson threw his card and stormed off. Jane placed the card into his pocket and looked at Albert.

"You've recently met this man haven't you?" Jane asked Albert.

"Yes, that's quite right" Albert got up, smiled at Patrick and walked off. Jane stood there motionless in deep thought. Jane then decided to leave the building.

Albert went inside the cafe and sat next to Mickey.

"So what have you got Albert? Did he buy it?"

"Most certainly, he is eager to get the meet you to get the necklace." Albert told Mickey. "What about you?"

"They've going to start making it this afternoon and it'll be ready by tomorrow morning and I'll get Sean to pick it up."

"Excellent" Albert cried. Mickey leaned back onto his chair.

At that instant Jane appeared out of nowhere. Albert and Mickey looked up to Jane with surprise.

"Conmen, I heard you just now, you're conmen" he smiled.


	3. The Suspect Check

Mickey and Albert stared at Jane.

"Who are you?" Mickey was in flash of anger. Albert was taken by surprise too. Mickey got up.

"Michael, sit down" Albert told him. Mickey obeyed.

"It's alright; I used to be a conman too." Jane smiled trying to display his harmlessness.

"So you're now a police officer?" Mickey asked.

"No, I'm a consultant. I work with the CBI using the same skills as I done a few years ago. Used to pretend to be a psychic you see"

"Amaze me" Mickey demanded. His face was not amused.

"Well, you're conman from London and I could tell that you've been a very successful one by the looks of it. You look like a person with a sense of duty. It's probably because you hate that fact that rich people exploit the way our society goes" Jane went closer to Mickey and took a closer look at him. He was enjoying this. Mickey wasn't and kept a blank staring at Jane.

"How did you know all that?" Mickey said.

"I told you I used to be a "psychic". Oh and it's very obvious from the way you look at, Albert, isn't it?" Albert nodded. "I can see your respect for him. Since your father died, Albert was the only one who took you onboard and made you who you are. You treat him as the "father you never had", the father who probably didn't get become a victim. But Albert over here is a great old man, no offense, you enjoy cons as if it's an art and he probably tells you time and time again to, you know, make the cons less personal" Jane continued.

Mickey at first was quite anxious until he seemed to admire Jane's ability so he sat back. "Good, very good" Mickey praised.

"Thank you" Jane replied with a huge grin, still standing and rocking about. Then Albert spoke.

"Patrick, you are very gifted but something tells me you joined the police for a special reason" Albert suggested.

"Yes" Jane replied.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've joined the police to avenge the loved ones you have lost. And there's a guilt carrying you constantly but you will not rest." Albert told Jane.

"How do you know that?" Jane asked shocked.

"I can tell by your seemingly childish behaviour and the humour as well as your wisdom you provide. So siding with justice is something that will bring you hope of finding the killer, but sometimes you feel a sort of resentment in some cases because you feel as if you're getting nowhere and it's probably true because the difference between the murder of your loved ones and all other murder cases is that you know the killer who has now turned your whole life around" Albert pointed out with authority. Jane's face was in complete sorrow; he seemed to be staring into space and was reflecting on his life. There was nothing but silence.

"I'm sorry" Albert apologized, breaking the silence. Jane snapped out of his trance and his tone was quiet and calm.

"It's okay, you're right" he admitted before changing the subject. Jane pulled over a chair towards Mickey and Albert.

Lisbon and Van Pelt went into a small house. They knocked on the door and Lisbon showed the man her badge.

"CBI" she said to the young man. The tall young man was mourning. He invited the agents into the house.

"Mr Cox, I'm sorry for your loss but we have to ask you some questions" Lisbon said sympathetically.

"Call me William" the man replied. They sat down in the living room.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to kill Sarah?" Lisbon asked in a gentle voice.

"No, Sarah was a sweet girl; she tried to make everyone happy and tried her best at any sort of work"

"What about her boyfriend, Steve Miller" Van Pelt asked.

"He's a no-good boyfriend. He just wants her for her money. At first he was very charming but that's only to get Sarah's attention and exploit her. She deserved better." He replied sadly.

"What about her job, what did you think of the bank?" Lisbon asked.

"It seemed like a great pathway for her, she seemed to fulfil her dream and the people there are very friendly she told me."

"Do you own any guns?" Lisbon asked.

"No, I don't like guns; it's a bad influence to the kids"

Lisbon had a phone call and went to answer it. Meanwhile Van Pelt stayed and continued asking questions.

"Where were you last night between 9 and 10?"

"I was out with my wife and children in the restaurant, I didn't hear about her death until this morning"

Lisbon came over and called Van Pelt.

"Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby have caught Miller and he was trying to do a runner, we'll need to head back" Lisbon stated. "I'll phone Jane"

"Thank you for your time, Mr Cox"

The agents left the house and were back into the CBI headquarters. The office was busy as usual and Jane had finally arrived. Van Pelt was sitting down in front of the computer and Cho talked in carrying some documents. Jane went over to Van Pelt.

"Grace, can you do something for me?" Jane asked kindly.

"Sure" she confidently replied.

"Can you search these people?" Jane gave Van Pelt a folded piece of paper. Van Pelt opened it and read out loud.

"Albert Stroller and Michael Stone, who are they?"

"Suspects" Jane grinned. Lisbon entered the office and went up to Jane and Van Pelt.

"Boss, the state police are going to search Miller's house to see if he has the murder weapon" Van Pelt told Lisbon

"Jane, Rigsby is doing an interview with Steve Miller, perhaps you would like to sit in?"

Jane agreed and went into the interview room and sat in the chair with a cup of tea in his hand.

"You threatened Ms Cox through text" Rigsby reminded.

"Yes but I...I didn't do anything, I swear... I did nothing wrong" the suspect's words were quick but broken up. Rigsby took no notice of his suspect's pleas.

"Why did you send the text messages?"

"Because she was having an affair with that bastard."

"Who? Do you know his name?"

"No, but I know what he looks like! Tall young man with black hair, I'm going to find that son of a bitch and kill him! She's been seeing him every day after work" he angrily exclaimed. Rigsby looked at Jane, Jane was observing Miller.

"Where were you last night between 9 and 10?" Rigsby continued questioning.

"I was going to see her, I didn't kill her, I was going to meet her up and have a chat with her new guy"

"Why would you do that?" Jane interrupted

"Sorry?"

"Why did you go and see her, I mean you already know that she's been seeing someone else. You weren't going to the just have a chat"

"I'm telling you, I didn't kill her, and I didn't even see her alright!"

"I believe ya"

"You what?"

"I believe you, you didn't kill Sarah Cox" Jane argued, looking at Rigsby. "Well, look at him; he's weak and driven by paranoia, and even now he still loves her deep down. Chances are that even if he met up with Sarah he wouldn't have done anything and Sarah would have come out on top" Jane explained. "He's not the killer; you can go...when my friend Rigsby tells you to go"

Jane left the interrogation room and walked over to Lisbon who was watching the whole interview. She was standing there puzzled. Jane went over to Lisbon.

"How can you be sure he's not the killer? He has a motive..."

"Because if he was the killer it would mean that he wiped the security clean and he wouldn't need to do a runner. Besides he doesn't look the sort of killer who would think of ways to cover himself"

"So you think he wouldn't have stolen the CCTV tapes and dragged the body all the way down?"

"Precisely" Jane smiled

"So have you got an idea who did it?" Lisbon asked.

"No, I know who did it" Jane confidently corrected her.

"Who is it then?"

"Well think about it" Jane walked off.

"I take it you have a plan" Lisbon said.

"You betcha" Jane went off. Lisbon desperately followed Jane

"Jane, I don't wanna play "guess the plan"" she cried. Jane stopped and teased her.

"Why not? That's how I usually get the killer" he pointed out cheerfully. Lisbon sighed with her hands on her hips and went the opposite direction.

Jane walks across the CBI office in a hurry but Van Pelt stops Jane.

"Jane, you told me to search up those two names" Van Pelt told Jane.

"Yes" Jane answered, stopping and he turned back to Van Pelt.

"Well according to the United Kingdom criminal case files, Michael Stone and Albert Stroller are amongst their most wanted for fraud. Albert Stroller is a grifter who was born in the US and cheated a shoe sale company out of $60,000 in the 1970s. He sold the fighter jets to the Indonesian air force, then went to Las Vegas and ran more cons there. Eventually he was banned from every casino so he left for the UK short afterwards." Van Pelt interpreted the information. Jane looked interested. Van Pelt continued.

"Michael Stone has been on the top-ten list for quite some time dating back to the 1990s. Top of London's most wanted on the frauds list. Referred as the "great" Mickey Bricks and was able to sell the sydney opera house on his own. Apparently him and his team sold the London eye, the Eiffel tower, the houses of parliament and managed to stage the theft of the first star of Africa in order to sell five fake copies. But they he has never been charged for fraud only once for assault." Van Pelt read aloud with astonishment. She looked at Jane. Van Pelt looked at her screen with her eyes wide open and blinked with disbelief.

"Sounds like quite a bunch, they're now in California" Jane admitted with thought.

"Do you think they did the murder?" Van Pelt asked. Jane replied with no answer. "Do you want us to bring them in?"

"No" Jane replied, he then took out his phone and walked away. Lisbon walked into the room with a phone in her hand, Rigsby walked in simultaneously from the other entrance.

"Right, the California state police has arrested Louise Parker, Rigsby go down to the station and interview her. Take Jane with you"

"Yes boss" Rigsby grabbed his coat and Jane followed behind.

They arrived to the California police station, Jane and Rigsby checked in and walked through and met up with Detective Clarke and his police. Rigsby and Jane shook hands with him.

"Agent Rigsby, pleased to meet you" Clarke greeted. "We have caught Louise Parker for attempted robbery. She tried to break into her house."

Deputy Carter entered greeting the CBI agents.

"Hey boss, you doing the night shift today?"

"No, just for today Carter, we caught a potential suspect breaking into the house of the dead victim. I'll stay for questioning."

"Sure thing, boss I'll ask someone to check her fingerprints. She may have wanted to plant certain objects in there."

"Ok do what you have to do" Clarke told him. "Agent Rigsby and Patrick Jane follow me"

"You seem to have a good relationship with your staff" Jane stated.

"I believe it is better for us to work as a team, if we're going to solve cases as a team we should understand each member. That way we would be able to catch the criminal"

"Likewise, isn't that right Rigsby" Jane babbled.

"Yeah I agree"

"So I take that you trust your men very much" Jane continued.

"Yes completely" He answered with confidence. They walked into another interrogation room. "There she is, I'll be on the outside listening"

Jane and Rigsby went inside to interview the suspect. Rigsby introduced himself as a CBI agent and was there to ask some questions.

"Louise, I'm Wayne Rigsby with the CBI"

"You've met me already" Jane wanted to shake Louise's hand but she refused. Jane humbly sat down again.

"So Louise, you tried to break into the house of Sarah Cox..."

"No, I had the keys" she claimed.

"The keys were missing when the officers found her body"

"Well she gave it to me because I was her best friend" she claimed boldly.

"You're a terrible liar" Jane pointed out, Rigsby completely agreed. "Why did you have Sarah's keys?"

"I had her keys because she lent it to me"

"Why would she lend it to you?" Rigsby emphasized in a stern voice.

"I...alright, alright. I took her keys from her bag"

"And you took her documents" Jane rightly said.

"How did...What?"

"Last time I saw you, the documents you were carrying were Sarah's. I could assume that you took Sarah's documents to get her sacked from her job, that way Steve wouldn't need Sarah anymore because she wasn't rich. You took Sarah's keys because you knew that night Steve was going to go into her house so you could try and seduce him by surprise. But instead Steve went into Sarah's house to get the gun. The same gun used to kill Sarah. So once you heard Steve got arrest today you decided to go back into the house to get rid of the murder weapon."

"No, that is not true" Louise shouted, breaking down.

"I'm afraid it is. What else were you planning to do? Take all her money and belongings from her house. That could be a possibility since Steve never really liked you."

"Yes I went back to take some money that Sarah was going to give Steve. She told me she was going to give it to Steve as a farewell present when they break up. I decided that if I could find the money and keep it for myself then Steve would come to me or I would at least have some cash in my pocket."

"So did you kill Sarah?" Rigsby suddenly asked.

"No! I did not kill Sarah!" she cried, expressing frustration.

"We'll see about that, the CBI is trying to locate the back-up security tapes and once we retrieve them, we can find the murderer. Rigsby we're done here, let's go"

Rigsby followed Jane and they left the room. Clarke and Carter walked alongside the agents quickly trying to keep up with their pace.

"So that's it?" Clarke asked.

"Yes that's all I needed." Jane confirmed positively.

"You said something about the back up security system, what is it?" Carter asked. His face was confused and bewildered.

"Well it's a security system that was made for back up situations but it's stored somewhere in that bank but we haven't got hold of it yet" Rigsby explained. "Thanks for letting us interview the suspect."

"Perhaps we could join you tomorrow for interrogation. I'm sure we'll be a great help" Clarke asked.

"Yes you should, after all we're working together" Rigsby smiled.

The agents left the station and the sky was dark. Evening turned to night, Jane and Rigsby got into the car and drove back to the CBI headquarters.

That night Martin Anderson was sitting in his cosy mansion with the TV on. He was in his pyjamas and a silk dressing gown. He took out his laptop and decided type in the name "George Turner". There was a website of Albert's "business" and Anderson smiled. He then typed in the name "Aaron Stanton" and a news article of a bank heist came up where Mickey was a suspect. Anderson stared at his screen and finally decided to pick up his mobile and phone Albert.

The London five was in their hotel waiting for Anderson's call. The phone rang and Albert answered it.

"Martin! What do I owe the pleasure...Aaron...yes I'll try my best to contact them, I'm sure my friend wouldn't mind you borrowing them...yes I know where your company is...yes of course it's just business...right I'll try and get them to come around 11 sorry wasn't the police officers going to question you...oh alright I see, I'll bring them, I will I will don't worry Martin" Albert spoke and laughed on the phone. He hung up and faced the team. "We're on, tomorrow his company after 11"

The team cheered slightly and they were off to have a good night's sleep for tomorrow.

Meanwhile Anderson made another phone call. His tone was solemn and deep, completely the opposite sound as he was talking with Albert before. There was a hint of anger present during the phone call.

"You failed to steal it...no I've got someone else to do it...unless you can get me out of this mess you certainly won't see her again...make sure it happens!" Anderson hung up and a sinister smirk came out of nowhere and stretched across his face.


	4. The Scam

Morning came and the sun rose, bright and shining. In the hotel Mickey's team were doing their jobs. Ash and Sean was looking at the bank plans. Emma was talking with Albert and Mickey called for attention.

"Ok are we set?" Mickey asked.

"It would appear so" Albert replied.

"Right let's go"

By mid morning Emma went into the shop filled with leather cases and bags. She was inside looking at every piece of holiday equipment until she found the right the briefcase. She took the briefcase off the shelf and bought it.

Ash wore a blue uniform and took a clipboard and his fake ID with him to the New California Bank and went over to the receptionist.

"I'm here to do a security insurance check." Ash spoke with an American accent. He gave her his clipboard and ID and she agreed to let him. Ash followed the security guards all the way down to the vault.

Moments later Ash was inside the vault by himself inspecting. There were boxes and all around. There were pillars in the room and Ash had to walk around them. The pillars had motion detectors and a laser network. Ash looked around the dim room searching for cameras. There were glass cases randomly dispersed and with small gold rings and various other jewellery inside them. Ash went to the back disguising his purpose. He saw the two safes. One was larger than the other one and a security guard walked closer to Ash. Ash seemed to be in trouble but instead the guard helped him out.

"That's the safe containing the cash and that smaller one contains the special necklace that our boss has been very proud of" he told Ash.

"The three-jewelled necklace?" Ash asked pretending to not to be confident.

"Yes, if that gets stolen the insurance's gonna have to pay up quite a large sum" He took Ash and they left the vault.

Jane and Lisbon were walking together into the City Centre Bank. They discussed their predictions on the case.

"Lisbon it's got something to do with the vault and the object inside that vault"

"If it's got something with the vault then wouldn't the killer have taken the object when he wiped the security completely?"

"What if the killer couldn't steal despite wiping the security clean?" Jane hypothesized.

"So you're saying whoever killed Sarah Cox has got something to do with Martin Anderson?"

"Exactly because he is connected to the vault and we need to find out the connection" Jane confidently taught Lisbon. The California state police came, Clarke and Carter caught up to Jane and Lisbon.

"So our suspect is Martin Anderson" Carter read off his notebook.

"Yes and its 11 now so we should be able to get through to him" Lisbon confirmed.

Soon they arrived to Anderson's office and someone opened the door for the officers and agents. Anderson put down his phone and swung on his chair.

"Please take a seat officers" he welcomed. Lisbon and Carter sat down whereas Clarke and Jane stood up.

"Sir, I'm with the CBI and they're state officers and we're here to..." Lisbon presented her badge.

"You're here to ask me some questions. Get on with it!" Anderson spoke rudely trying to present authority.

"You have heard about the death of the accountant working in the New California Bank"

"Yes but what has it got to do with me?" he cried.

"Well we know that you and Samantha Hills are rivals and there is every possibility that you may have wanted to take out one of the..."

"This is absurd! That victim has got nothing to do with me, why don't you go and find out about her boyfriend or her family members? Why have you come to me? You don't think I had any relationship with the girl. I didn't even know her" Anderson protested. Jane was looking around the displays on the wall and the photographs. He looked various items placed around in the office. Clarke was stationary concentrating on the interrogation and Carter was taking notes. Jane looked at Anderson and Lisbon and even the two officers.

"Funny you talk about relationship with the girl. You may have not known the girl but you definitely knew about the relationship regarding her didn't you?" Jane interrupted.

"That is nonsense!" Anderson cried. Jane backed off and continued looking at his objects around the room. There was picture with Anderson and his friends from the US army with their collection of guns. Clarke walked over to Jane while Lisbon continued asking questions.

"So you're a psychic, I've heard that you've been closing cases at an impressive rate for the CBI" Clarke praised.

"Yes thank you but I'm not a psychic, no such thing as psychics."

"So how do you do it?"

"Observation, it's all in the detail. Here I'll show you" Jane picked up a framed photo of Anderson and his family. "See look, by looking at the background you could see the interests they have. The clothing shows what they are and etc..."

"I see" Clarke was staring right at the photograph trying to figure out Anderson and his family.

"Where were you on the night of the murder, Mr Anderson?" Lisbon asked.

"I was at home with my family, came back from work. I'm telling you I had nothing to do with the murder!" Anderson continued protesting. Suddenly he got a phone call; he took out his mobile phone and answered it. "Yes you're here...fantastic well come up please." He hung up and placed his phone on the table. He looked at Jane who was still observing and Clarke who was still trying to figure out Jane's methods. "I've got a meeting now so I will need to show you out"

"Err... but sorry sir we haven't finished" Lisbon cried.

"Yes we have Lisbon, let's go" Jane interrupted. Jane then pointed at the mugs and on the shelf. "This is quite a collection you have. This china collection over here" Jane smiled taking out one of the mugs.

"Don't touch that sir, it's very expensive" Anderson got up. So did Lisbon and Carter, they followed behind. Anderson snatched the mug from Jane and placed it back onto the shelf. He then opened the door. Albert Mickey and Sean were waiting outside the door and Lisbon and her team allowed Albert's team to enter first. Albert Mickey and Sean entered, the officers then left the room as Anderson held the door.

"Thanks for your time sir" Lisbon was irritated by Anderson's rudeness. Jane and the state police went to Lisbon. Lisbon stopped.

"I know them, wasn't Van Pelt searching them up yesterday?" she asked.

"Those gentlemen? Don't think so" Jane replied.

"Are you up to something?" Lisbon asked.

"Never, if I were I would always tell you first" Jane smiled. Jane walked on and Lisbon followed him.

"How are we going to link Anderson with the murder if we don't even know what he is after in the vault?"

"Yes we do, he's after the three-jewelled necklace" Jane told Lisbon.

"How do you know that?" she asked surprisingly.

"It's the last item he needs for his necklace collection." Jane smiled.

Meanwhile Mickey, Sean and Albert were talking with Anderson.

"Nice you see you again George" Anderson shook Albert's hand.

"This is Aaron Stanton and this is Smith Jones" Albert introduced them.

"Mr Stanton, Mr Jones. Please take a seat" Anderson shook their hands and went back to his seat.

"Well I'll let you gentlemen to get on with it, see you Martin" Albert left the room. Mickey, Sean and Martin sat down simultaneously. Mickey and Sean spoke in an American accent.

"So I believe you wish to acquire the three-jewelled necklace" Mickey stated with certainty.

"Yes, correct and I know that you're not going to be here soon" Anderson also stated.

"Yes we plan to leave the US in a week, have you located the necklace?" Mickey told Anderson.

"Yes it is in the New California Bank"

"Didn't I hear something about a homicide there a few days ago?" Mickey asked with false anxiety.

"Oh that has nothing to do with me gentlemen. Even if there is I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem"

"No, not at all. So when do you want to acquire this necklace?"

"As soon as possible, how fast can you do acquire it?" he laughed.

"Tomorrow" Mickey broke Anderson's laugh. Silence was in the room as Anderson was filled with shock.

"Tomorrow?"

"Problem?"

"No, that's a bit too soon. Are you sure you could do it in such short time?"

"Positive, we understand how you may not wish to gain the prize so early."

"No, I did not commit any crime so tomorrow it is."

"Yes, you seem to be uncertain or underestimating shall I say."

"No, I'm just surprised. So it's possible?"

"A quarter of a mill possible" Sean answered quickly almost before Anderson finished his question. Anderson froze and he had a long hard though. He stood up and took a glass of whisky in his hand and walked over to the window, his back facing towards Mickey and Sean. He was playing with his iphone. He tapped it on his window sill thoroughly. He stopped and turned around.

"$250,000 it is. Tomorrow, what time will you deliver it?"

"Once we have the necklace, we'll give you a call and then we'll arrange it from there" Mickey took out his card and gave it to Anderson. He and Sean shook hands with Anderson.

"Pleased to meet you" the banker said with composed excitement. Mickey and Sean left and met Albert outside the bank. Mickey took out his phone and phoned Emma.

"Emma did you pick it up?"

"Yes I did." Emma walked out of the jewellers with a white bag in her hand and a black suitcase in the other hand.

"Good meet us back at the hotel in half an hour." Mickey confirmed.

Half an hour later they were back at the hotel. Emma Albert Mickey and Sean sat round the table discussing. Sean put the phone down onto the table, Mickey took his pack of cards from the table; the team were waiting for Ash to finish setting up. Ash then got their attention. The projector was set up and everyone looked up.

"Right, the New California Bank, so we know it's been owned by Samantha Hills and we're going to steal the necklace for Martin Anderson. Cameras everywhere, all leading to the vault. The vault has a 3 foot steel door with a 6 digit combination code. Before you even get into the vault there is a retina scan that gives you access in the first place which I could easily hack into so that's a piece of piss. There's a laser network inside as well as a fixed CCTV system that doesn't miss a spot. Three types of motion detectors inside that run on a separate smaller system. There are heat and motion detectors on the pillars and the whole place is covered with a seismic detector and when compromised it automatically triggers off all the alarms and shuts down all the doors automatically." He explained.

"So how do we get in?" Mickey asked.

"Best way to get in is through the underground car park behind and that would lead straight into the building. From there we could easily get to the basement where the vault is."

"So when we get to the vault what do we do?" Emma asked.

"Well the thing is, I'm gonna rig the CCTV and deactivate lasers and the alarms but not the detectors inside the vault."

"Can't you hack into the vault itself where the detectors are?" Mickey asked.

"Well no because the detectors run on a separate system which can only be deactivated from the inside. So the only way round it is to create a power surge to knock out the whole street as well as the secondary system and that would force the computer system to reboot. By then the all the lasers and detectors would be switched off giving us 5 minutes to switch off all the detectors from the inside."

"How are we going to switch them off from the inside when we're not inside?" Sean asked confused.

"Remember by then the cameras would be frozen and the detectors would be off so we could easily break in" Ash told Sean confidently.

"Oh Ok" replied Sean now understanding.

"But the next real problem is going to be the safe that contains the necklace. That is made of titanium with a magnetic sensor so if it detects the stethoscope then it will trigger its own built-in alarm as well as instantly changing its 3 digit combination lock." Ash finished explaining, the group let out a deep breath.

"So Ash can we steal the necklace?" Mickey suggested.

"Yeah well I'm working on it"

"Okay but do you think you can crack it by tonight?"

"Yeah course Mick" Ash sharply replied.

"Okay we'll go over the break in just before we go in"


	5. The Theft

Mickey and his team were dressed in black and wore gloves. Albert wasn't going to be part of it and Ash gave him a phone. Sean and Emma were packing their bags and Mickey asked them if they were set. The team nodded and set off.

It was evening and the city was lit up by buildings. The team went by van and dropped off Sean. Emma and Mickey stayed in the car and Ash continued driving. Sean arrived to the nearby power station.

The team arrived to the underground car park and ran through making sure no one could see them. Ash arrived to the door leading into the bank. Ash placed his hacker onto the coding system and he achieved the codes to go inside. They unlocked the door; they entered into an extremely dim corridor which was completely different from the light in the car park. Emma and Mickey switched on their torches. Ash was looking at his phone which had a navigational system. Ash made way and the rest followed.

After they saw some security guards they quickly ducked and hid behind a wall. The security guard waved his torch. The team managed to evade him. They split up and Ash sneaked behind one of the guards and went into the security control room. He closed the door, dropped his bag and took out the necessary items. He plugged in one of his devices so he could hack into the security system. Later he recorded the CCTV system and put them on a loop.

Sean was in the station. First he walked through and asked for directions with a map.

"Excuse me do you know where I could get to..." As Sean pretended struggling with holding his map he pick-pocketed the guard's card. A while later after Sean received the directions he hid. He started a fire to get all the guards to come out.

"Quick there's a small fire"

Meanwhile he sneaked into the building at the back. He was able to use the card and get into all the rooms and eventually the room with the power control.

Ash took out a walkie-talkie and signalled Sean.

"Now"

Sean turned off all the buttons and switches he was supposed to. Suddenly the whole street was hit by the power surge. The whole area was into blackout. Security guards from another camera room panicked.

"What's going on?" he tapped the computers trying to make them turn on.

"Some sort of blackout" he was calm and looked at the remaining computer where the backup system was trying to reboot the electricity in the bank. There was also another computer showing the CCTV footage of the vault.

Ash transferred the CCTV loop and it was copied onto the system. He deactivated the alarms and then deactivated the lasers but there seemed to be no change from the security's perspective. The guards thought the vault was fine. Ash then communicated with Mickey and Emma as they were waiting. Ash moved out and through the silent corridors and met up with Mickey and Emma.

"All the cameras are frozen we've got 4 minutes until the detectors activate" Ash whispered. They eventually got to the outside of the vault. Ash took out another hacking device and was able to crack the safe-like vault. He got the correct combination and twisted the wheel to open the vault.

"Two and a half minutes" Mickey whispered.

"Right Emma take these and put them on every single motion detector" Ash handed thin pieces of foil for Emma to cover the motion detectors. "Mickey, use the Vaseline to block out the heat detector" Mickey took the container of Vaseline and smeared it over the heat detector. Ash went over to the sensors panel and decoded the system.

"Emma you're doing better than Sean" Ash commented.

"Thanks Ash" Emma replied.

"Considering you have doubled the amount of time" Ash joked. Emma was not amused.

"So what now Ash" Mickey told Ash checking on his watch as well.

"Right let me get this beauty out" He took out his spray and shook it. "It tastes better than me Nan's soup" Ash sprayed it onto the safe. "Ok this demagnetizes the magnetic field so now we can use the stethoscope" Ash listened to the safe and he found the 3 code combination lock.

Ash opened the safe and there was their prize. The necklace with three different types of jewels, it had rubies, emeralds and a large diamond at the centre. As magnificent as the necklace was, the team looked at each other and smiled.

A while later they were back into the car park where Sean had picked them up.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes we did" Mickey delightfully replied. They got into the van and drove back to the hotel. Mickey was on the phone as they walked across the street back into their hotel. He answered the phone with his American accent.

"Mr Anderson...we got it...in the warehouse next to the bridge...say 12 noon...that would be great" Mickey hung up. The gang got happy and into their room. Albert was comfortably reading newspaper.

"Any calls?"

"Quite frankly no"

The team sat back and admired and took the necklace out of the small bag. They gathered around.

"It's a thing of beauty" Emma gasped.

"It's even more beautiful when you know you're going to get a quarter of a mill for it" Ash remarked.

"It must be worth a lot" said Sean gazing at the necklace.

Anderson was in his home lying down on his luxurious sofa smoking a cigar. He puffed smoke and picked up his iphone.

"I've finally got the necklace, without your help...warehouse tomorrow 12 noon..."


	6. New Crime

A new morning came and back in the CBI office Cho received a phone call. He answered it and hung up. Lisbon and Jane were standing up between Van Pelt and Rigsby's desk.

"No I did not..." Lisbon argued.

"Yes you did" Jane teased her happily.

"Yeah well that's why I never let you interrogate someone independently" laughed Lisbon.

"Actually I'm very capable of that, when I my own thing I get the best possible results..." said Jane smugly.

"Boss, there's been a break-in at the New California Bank. It happened last night and whoever did it stole the three-jewel necklace. They claim it to be their most valuable item." Cho said. Lisbon paused for thinking time.

"It can't have been Louise Parker; she was in custody last night" Van Pelt said.

"Well it has to be either the Anderson guy or Samantha Hills" Rigsby concluded.

"Samantha Hills? Why would it be her?" asked Van Pelt slightly confused.

"Well you know, could be fraud or they both could have been working together you never know..." Rigsby explained.

"No somehow I doubt that" Jane wondered. Cho and Rigsby looked up at him waiting for an answer.

"We still don't know if the theft is related to the murder or if someone's just taken advantage" Cho stated.

"No it's related, think. Now that the security is weakened we can assume that the killer has now gone to finish their task: to steal the necklace" Jane explained. Lisbon suddenly spoke.

"Well we can't assume anything right now so we'll need to pay a visit to the bank. Let's go everyone" Lisbon hurried everyone out of their seats. Lisbon rushed straight out and Jane followed behind. Cho went straight after and Rigsby followed behind too while putting his coat on. Rigsby opened the door for Van Pelt and they smiled at each other. They waited for the lift and it opened seconds later. The complete homicide team went into the lift and the doors closed.

Soon the CBI reached the crime scene hoping to find evidence linking them to the murder of Sarah Cox. Not only were there CBI agents, the state police found themselves at the scene once more. There were four state police including Rob Clarke and Jeremy Carter. All of them were wearing gloves. Lisbon gave orders as everyone was surrounding her.

"Boss, they found out that the necklace was gone at 7am during their daily vault examination. They found that all their detectors, lasers and alarms weren't working and that their CCTV for the vault was on a loop." Rigsby told Lisbon.

"Are those security members still here?" asked Lisbon.

"Yeah I'm going to interview all of them" replied Rigsby.

"Ok Rigsby you carry on with that. Cho I want you to check the CCTV, find out who was in and out for the past 24 hours. Officer Clarke and Carter, ask all the workers on site some questions, see if you can find out anything. Van Pelt you and I will go to the vault."

"What about me?" Jane asked who felt left behind.

"I thought you wanted to do your own thing..."

"I'll stick around with you for now" said Jane.

"Ok" Lisbon shook her head smiling and went straight to the vault with Van Pelt. Jane followed behind.

They reached to the vault and Jane suddenly froze on the spot.

"These guys are good. Whoever did this is very skilled indeed. I'm impressed."

The team then walked inside the vault and looked around. The area was busy as the forensics team were everywhere, police officers walking around and anxious workers just wasting space. Samantha Hills came in and cried.

"How? How was this possible? None of the security features were activated and how did the safe not sense the burglary? There's an electromagnetic sensor on the safe so it should detect metal or anything electrical. How did they manage to hack into it?" She was anxious and spoke at an alarming rate. Jane was looking at her trying to see if she was lying. She didn't seem to be. Jane then went close to the safe. He touched and smelled it.

"Spray, some sort of spray was used." He told them. Van Pelt came back to Jane and Lisbon.

"There seems to be nothing" she said.

They went out of the vault and there they met up with Cho again.

"The CCTV were operational and completely fine but there was a power surge last night roughly around 11pm so it's possible for the thieves to rig the CCTV"

"So that's why the security never realised that the vault had been broken in to. The cameras must have been put on a loop." Lisbon concluded. At that time Clarke and Carter came back to them but in opposite directions.

"Ma'am, I asked around the workers and there seemed to be no one who even mentioned the necklace. Most of them didn't even know about it. Also I watched the CCTV footage before the power surge and the only possible explanation that they would have gotten into the bank was if they came in from the back or from the roof." Clarke explained.

"There aren't any cameras in the underground car park" Cho added. "So we've no way of knowing who broke in"

"Yes we do, we found a recording device and it's here. If we can replay it we may be able to see their faces" Carter delightfully said. He placed the camera in one plastic wallet and the film itself into another plastic wallet which he then placed into the pocket. Another officer arrived and took the camera.

"Boss I think Michael Stone and Albert Stroller had something to do with this" Van Pelt further added but not fully confident. "I mean if they could steal the cullinan one from the museum it would seem they would be capable enough to do this"

"They stole the British Crown Jewels?" Carter exclaimed but the rest took no notice of him.

"Oh those two men you searched up for Jane. We saw them when we left Anderson's office Jane" Lisbon cried.

"Hmm" Jane hummed.

"They are now potential suspects" Lisbon concluded.

"They might be potential suspects for the theft but what about the homicide?" Cho interrupted making an important point.

"We can't be sure but we'll need to find them." Lisbon stated. Rigsby walked into the group putting his notebook away.

"Listen up; Anderson is now the prime suspect for the murder and the theft. Van Pelt I will need you to get back to the CBI. Try and find out more about them so we could track them down. Cho you and Rigsby will stay here and notify me when there's any further progress. Jane you and I will..."

"I'm going to find Anderson's daughter" Jane interrupted.

"Why?" Lisbon cried with pure confusion. "Why can't we go to Anderson?" she asked him still puzzled.

"Because I have a hunch"

"So you're not coming?"

"Nope, independent interrogation, I'm doing my own thing" Jane commented trying to annoy Lisbon. He walked backwards away from the group and bumped into Carter. "Oh sorry" he apologized.

"Make sure you get back to the office by lunch" Lisbon told Jane.

"I will" Jane replied with his back towards her as he was already halfway down the corridor.

An hour later Mickey and his crew are ready to collect their quarter of a mill. They were dressed ready to face Anderson. Emma and Sean were still admiring the necklace and they argued if the rubies looked better than the emeralds. They were joking about and Ash came up to Mickey.

"Mick, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"How so"

"You know our mark has been linked to the murder so I'm not sure"

"You think he's going to shoot us?" Mickey laughed. His tone was light-hearted and very ignorant towards Ash's anxious questioning.

"We are in the America" Ash reminded Mickey.

"True but Ash, sometimes when things doesn't always go to plan we'll find a way"

"Blimey how much did you drink last night? It's like you've been celebrating before we've even finished the con" Ash joked.

"Do you know what your problem is Ash? You worry too much." Mickey smiled and patted Ash on the back. "Ash, you know where to go"

Mickey walked off to Sean and Emma and Ash took his black jacket and seemed as if he was going to leave before the rest. Suddenly Albert got a phone call.

"Hello...yes, join you after the transaction in the cafe...sure why not...I'm sure I could give you much more advice...bye, see you there" Albert laughed.

"What's happened?" Mickey asked anxiously.

"The mark thinks I could give him more tips for him. He wants to meet me in the cafe after noon" said Albert.

"That's good, we could con him again" Sean said with interest.

"We won't, we're going to walk away." Mickey told him.

"Why?"

"Because once Anderson finds out something is fishy going on then he will suspect Albert and that's a risk we can't afford to take" Mickey explained. Meanwhile Emma closed the leather box and placed it on the table. Ash had left the room and Mickey was waiting for Sean to get ready. Mickey and Sean left.

Later, Lisbon finally gave up searching and walked around desperately. She took her phone out and called Jane.

"Jane where are you?"

"I've just interviewed Anderson's daughter"

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yes of course"

"What?"

"That I'm right"

"What is?"

"My hunch I'll tell you back at the office."

"Jane, just tell..."

"Let me guess, you couldn't find him"

"No"

"Well, see ya back in the office"

"Jane! Jane!" Lisbon cried. He hung up. She walked around for a while and then decided to get into her car.

Meanwhile Ash was in his van in the middle of the street. It was quiet compared to the city. Ash looked at his rear-view mirror. He finally flinched until he saw another car pulling up behind him.

Half an hour later, back at the office they Lisbon walked in with a drink in her hand and found that every member of the CBI was working. Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt were on their computers; Jane was lying on his couch thinking.

"Did you find him Boss?" Cho asked.

"No, apparently he left his work without anyone seeing him. I was hoping you could track him down" Lisbon.

"Sure" Cho answered.

"Alright take Van Pelt with you. When you find him take him back here for questioning." Lisbon commanded. Van Pelt got up as well as Cho and they left the office.

"Jane what did you find out from his daughter?"

"Anderson had an accomplice as I knew all along and I know who the accomplice is." Jane told her casually still lying on the couch.

"Go on"

"I've got a plan but I will need you to get me all the state officers you could find to help me." Jane told Lisbon. Lisbon breathed out and turned to Rigsby.

"Don't you feel that Jane's plans are so risky?"

"Don't we always" Rigsby replied smiling. "It works though"

Mickey and Sean had arrived to the warehouse. They were in shades and Sean held the box in his hand. A car arrived and Anderson walked out followed by two other bodyguards.

"Mr Aaron Stanton" Anderson walked over to Mickey with his arms out. "Let's cut straight to the chase shall we?"

"Right away" Mickey said with an American accent.

"So do you have it, the three-jewelled necklace?" Anderson asked with pleasure.

"Yes we've got what you asked for? So have you got what we asked for?" Mickey asked.

"$250,000, a fine job you did. It's been a pleasure and hopefully we could have more agreements like this in the future" Anderson told his bodyguard to hand over the briefcase full of cash. They shook hands.

"I hope we will Mr Anderson" Mickey smiled receiving the briefcase. Anderson and his men got into the car and drove off. Mickey and Sean stood still watching the car drive off.

Suddenly several other vehicles entered with flashing lights. They were police cars and they skid across the warehouse. The cops came out with their guns.

"Armed police!" they shouted.

Mickey and Sean froze. Mickey lowered the briefcase and surrendered with his hands above his head just like Sean. They police came and took the briefcase from the ground. They arrested Mickey and Sean.

"What's going on?" Mickey shouted.

"What's happening? Why are you arresting us?" Sean protested.

"Take them back to the police station" the police officer commanded as they dragged the two conmen.

A while later Mickey and Sean were locked up in custody. They were thrown in, each in a different cell. The cell were painted white and seemed to be hollow which they both could communicate to each other.

"Mick, what's going on?"

"It's alright Sean"

The contrast between their tones was distinctive but Mickey kept walking in circles refusing to sit down.

At that moment Anderson had finally caught Albert in the cafe and quickly went over to him. Anderson was jolly and very cheerful and the sense of arrogant within him was huge.

Meanwhile Jane Lisbon and Rigsby had organized a group of people to catch the killer, not knowing they were participating in one of Jane's tricks.

"The CBI has located the secret film. We've found the security tape on the night of the murder but the killer is now one step ahead of us" Lisbon stated.

"How, what is it?" a police officer asked.

"The tape is a back-up recording that was filmed within those few days. Not only where there wires going to the main security control, there was another live feed recording the maintenance of the whole building. So when the killer wiped the CCTV system clean they didn't know about the back-up until after the murder"

"And you're sure the killer has the tape?" Carter spoke.

"Yes we are" Jane replied for Lisbon with a slight pause between his words to emphasize the "truth".

"But Carter has already found the CCTV footage from last night" Clarke interrupted.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that the killer broke in or was involved with the theft"

"Well I think it does..." Jane muttered under his breath. "Carter do you still have the film?"

"Sure. It's in my pocket." Carter reached into his pocket. He paused and suddenly started panicking. In a flash he had searched all his pockets and kept asking the police officers if they had seen it.

"No, I don't have it. Oh my God, where is it?" he raised his voice with pure anxiety.

"Don't worry about that. That tape is not important because we've got find the recording of the murder" said Lisbon.

"So what do we do Boss?" Rigsby asked. Carter was still searching and panicking.

"Ok I want you all to find the suspect. Ask them some questions and you will need to search their houses. Got all that?" Lisbon gave out her orders and the officers dispatched. Jane and Rigsby stayed behind Lisbon.

Sometime later Albert and Anderson were getting along with each other. They drank coffee as they talked.

"You're a sensation George. You've made me a fortune my friend. Now that I've banked the jewellery collection it is priceless!" he bragged.

"Really?" Albert said sarcastically for effect.

"Like you didn't know! Absolutely! Worth in the region of 3 million and the necklace itself, a third of that price!"

At that instant Anderson's phone rang. He listened.

"...Double crossed me?" he shouted out loud disturbing the atmosphere in the cafe. "So it's not there!"

"No it's not! It's just bundles of newspaper!" Clarke shouted. He was in his office and the briefcase was opened and there were no cash but useless paper in front of him. Clarke was angry and he was sweating.

"So my money is gone? My $250,000? Didn't you go and collect it yourself you son of a bitch?"

"No the CBI called me in and now we've lost the bloody recording of the break in!"

"Shit!"

"What about the necklace? You need to check if it's authentic!"

"Oh I will, you better hope that the necklace is real!" Anderson hung up.

Clarke slammed the briefcase.

"Is there something wrong?" Albert asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong I think we might need to check if the necklace is real. Just to make sure." Anderson's tone was disguised in a calm voice. He couldn't afford to tell Albert about how he set up Mickey.

"The jewellers is across the street" Albert pointed outside of the window. Anderson looked and he grabbed his coat and hurried outside the cafe. Albert followed him.

They got to the jewellers and there were just one man in the shop.

"Yes" Anderson said to himself as he walked over to the jeweller.

"Here's 200 dollars for you to check my necklace to see if it's authentic! Quick! Hurry up!"

The jeweller took the necklace away slowly for testing. Anderson stood there anxiously.

"George those "experts" may have given me a fake!" Anderson revealed.

Back in the police station Clarke ordered Sean and Mickey to go inside the interrogation room. They sat down and Clarke was unstable.

"Where's the necklace?" Clarke shouted.

"What necklace?" Mickey spoke with his normal English accent calmly. "We're just tourists. I have no idea why you arrested us for?"

"Okay, if you're a tourist where are you staying at the moment?"

"The Ritz Milner hotel" Mickey answered calmly as if nothing had happened.

"You broke into the New California Bank and you stole the three-jewelled necklace. Did you give him the real necklace?" Clarke asked furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you have any idea Sean?"

"Nope, none at all"

In the jewellers, the jeweller came out with the necklace and Anderson rushed right next to the counter.

"I'm afraid it's not authentic..."

"What?" Anderson shouted. "It isn't?" Anderson quickly took out his phone and rang Clarke. Albert stood there helplessly.

"It's not real! Are those thieves with you now?"

"Yes!"

"Where do they live?"

"They're staying in the Ritz Milner hotel"

"Find out what room number they're in! Ask them if the necklace is in their room!"

Clarke whipped out his gun and aimed at Mickey.

"Where's the necklace?" he demanded to know.

"Is that allowed?" Sean asked.

"If you shoot us someone will hear you" Mickey pointed out.

"But you will be dead. Now where's the necklace and what's your room number?"

"The room number is 815 and the necklace is on the table" Mickey honestly told Clarke who was now talking back to Anderson.

"815, necklace is on the table"

Anderson snatched the replica and stormed out of the jewellers completely abandoning Albert.

In the interrogation room Clarke was still holding his gun.

"If we find out you're lying then..."

The door was slammed open; Rigsby and Lisbon entered the interrogation room. Jane was just peeking behind.

"CBI" they shouted. Rigsby and Lisbon were armed.

"Drop the weapon!" Lisbon commanded. "Drop it now!"

Clarke dropped it and Rigsby arrested him. Jane stepped into the room and took Clarke's phone off him.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law" Rigsby stated the Miranda rights to Clarke. Clarke mouthed his words trying to mock him.

"You're under arrest Chief Clarke!" Lisbon lowered her gun as Rigsby took him away. Mickey and Sean were relieved and Lisbon and Jane went over to them. "Don't look so relieved, we have some questions for you when we get you back to the CBI headquarters"

"As long as there's no guns in our face then that's alright" Sean commented.

"Nope there won't be any guns during questioning" Lisbon stated. She un-cuffed them and Jane was looking through Clarke's phone. He waved the phone at Lisbon.

"Look, Anderson!"

"Okay I'll phone Cho if he's found Anderson yet" Lisbon called Cho, waiting for a response.

"He's gone to the Ritz Milner hotel" Mickey added.

"Cho, have you found Anderson?"

"Yes he's making his way to the Ritz Milner Hotel" Cho's vehicle pulled up as Anderson ran up the stairs.

Cho was still on the phone and ran through the hotel along with Van Pelt showing his badge to the receptionist.

"CBI" Van Pelt said running past.

"Room 815" Mickey told Lisbon who then told Lisbon.

Anderson burst the door open and ran across the room to the table where the necklace was displayed next inside the leather box. He quickly took out his box and opened it. He lifted the replica from his box. Simultaneously Cho and Van Pelt ran into the room with their guns out aiming at Anderson.

"CBI stop right there!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak..."

Anderson surrendered and he cried as Cho arrested him. He refused to move kicking the chairs and sofa. Van Pelt took the replica and the real necklace which were both in different coloured boxes.

"I was swapping it with the real one. I swear the one I was holding is just a replica!" he claimed.

"Sure it is" Cho said sarcastically. Anderson refused to move and stopped.

"Don't tell me that I'm going to go prison" he said remorsefully. Cho stopped and simply looked at him.

"You're going to prison" Cho then forced him to move along and Van Pelt followed from behind.

Anderson and Clarke were escorted to the CBI headquarters. Mickey and Sean had just finished their interrogation and they were set free. Cho passed his captive to Rigsby.

"Boss the necklace we found Anderson with is the real necklace and the necklace they had in their apartment was a replica" Van Pelt concluded.

"You've done a good job Grace" Lisbon complimented. "So there'll be Anderson's fingerprints all over the real necklace and that would link him to the robbery and the murder."

"That's right boss" Van Pelt smiled.

Rigsby took Anderson and Clarke past Mickey and Sean who smiled at the criminals.

"You bastard, you son of a bitch! Go screw yourselves!" they shouted at them while the conmen kept their cool and watched Rigsby push them along. _Mickey and Sean smiles at the camera._


	7. The Reveal

**This is the reveal and there will be flashbacks in the style of Hustle. **

**The underlined sentences are sentences in previous chapters (exact same words) and the italics are special camera effects**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>THESE ARE SERIES OF FLASHBACKS<strong>

_(First flashback) _In the cafe as Mickey and Albert had just met Jane.

Mickey and Albert were talking with Jane who had just sat down. Mickey and Albert decided to hear Jane out since he had impressed them with his cold reading. Jane posed no threat to them and wanted their help.

"...So you want us to find the killer?" Mickey asked.

"Nope I know who the killer is but I want you to confirm it while you're doing your stuff" said Jane.

"And you're sure it's him?" Albert asked again making sure.

"Positive and since you're gonna con him you might as well help me out" Jane replied.

"But we need to be sure" Mickey told Jane.

"I'm sure you could think of something..."

Mickey was in deep thought and an idea struck him.

"Albert, do you remember what Anderson had?"

"Yes I believe it's a black iphone" Albert stated. Mickey took out his phone and started dialling.

"I'll get Ash to make us a replica"

(_Scene change)_ In Martin Anderson's office when the CBI had asked Anderson questions.

Anderson snatched the mug from Jane and placed it back onto the shelf. He then opened the door. Albert Mickey and Sean were waiting outside the door and Lisbon and her team allowed Albert's team to enter first. Albert Mickey and Sean entered, the officers then left the room as Anderson held the door.

Sean saw the iphone on the table and quickly took out Ash's replica and switched it as Anderson was still holding the door. Anderson closed the door and greeted his visitors.

_(Scene change)_ The scene after Mickey and his team had stolen the necklace.

Anderson was in his home lying down on his luxurious sofa smoking a cigar. He puffed smoke and picked up his iphone.

"I've finally got the necklace, without your help...warehouse tomorrow 12 noon..."

Meanwhile Mickey's team surrounded Albert. Suddenly Albert's phone rang and they put it on loudspeaker. They heard Anderson's conversation with Clarke.

"We've got evidence linking them to the robbery, don't worry one of my staff will find the recording." Clarke told Anderson

"Good, that evidence would definitely put them in jail. And don't forget to arrest them tomorrow after the transactions made and make sure you take the briefcase with my 250 thousand..."

_(Scene change)_ Clarke just came back from his meeting with the CBI and opened the briefcase.

He was in his office and the briefcase was opened and there were no cash but useless paper in front of him. His face was in shock and he quickly phoned Anderson. _(Close-up at the bundles of newspaper)_

_(Scene change) _Ash was in his van and the car behind him pulled up.

Jane came out of the car and approached Albert. They shook hands and Jane handed over a camera chip. Ash took the chip and they smiled. (_Close-up at Jane)_

_(Scene change)_ The CBI was in the crime scene.

"Nope, independent interrogation, I'm doing my own thing" Jane commented trying to annoy Lisbon. He walked backwards away from the group and bumped into Carter. Jane used his skill to pick-pocket Carter and he took the evidence out and placed it in his pocket. "Oh sorry" he apologized.

_(Scene change) _Jane left Ash and Ash made his way into the police station.

_(Scene change)_ Mickey got arrested in the warehouse.

Mickey and Sean froze. Mickey lowered the briefcase and surrendered with his hands above his head just like Sean. They police came and took the briefcase from the ground. The police officer who took the briefcase turned around and was revealed to be Ash. He was wearing blue uniform and walked off. _(Ash looks at the camera and raises one eyebrow)_

Before Ash got into the vehicle Emma walked right past him and switches the briefcases. Emma took the briefcase full of cash and walked quickly across trying to avoid the police. _(Emma smiles at the camera)_

_(Scene change)_ Emma was in the shop.

She was inside looking at every piece of holiday equipment until she found the right the briefcase. She took the briefcase off the shelf and bought it.

_(Scene change)_ Clarke continued talking to Anderson on the phon.

"What about the necklace? You need to check if it's authentic!"

"Oh I will, you better hope that the necklace is real!" Anderson hung up. 

Clarke slammed the briefcase.

_(Scene change)_

In the jewellers, the jeweller came out with the necklace and Anderson rushed right next to the counter. 

"I'm afraid it's not authentic..."

Anderson snatched the replica and stormed out of the jewellers completely abandoning Albert. Albert turned around, looked back at the jeweller and laughed at him. The jeweller laughed back. _(Close-up at the jeweller)_

_(Scene change)_ In the gentleman's club Albert was talking to his ex-con partner.

"See you Winston" Albert shook his hand as his friend got up and left him.

_(Scene change) _Cho and Van Pelt caught Anderson in Mickey's hotel room.

Anderson surrendered and he cried as Cho arrested him.

**FLASHBACKS COMPLETE**

Mickey and Sean were now out of the CBI headquarter. There they met up with Emma, Ash, Albert and Winston. Emma held the briefcase in her hand and the group laughed with each other and jumped into Ash's van.

Meanwhile back in the CBI interrogation room Lisbon and Van Pelt interviewed Anderson.

"Mr Anderson we caught you trying to switch the necklaces in other to frame those business men" Lisbon told him. Anderson erupted with fury.

"No! I had the replica; they stole the necklace last night! Rob Clarke has the evidence of them breaking in!" he exclaimed.

"Like we're going to ask Clarke for evidence" Lisbon said sarcastically. "We caught you working with Clarke in order to steal the three-jewelled necklace, which you need to complete your collection"

"Yes but I did not steal it! Those thieves did! I simply wanted to buy if off them!" Anderson cried.

"You had the real necklace in your hand when our agents arrested you" Lisbon told him. "You'll get quite a long sentence; theft and associated murder"

Anderson sighed and didn't talk. Lisbon and Van Pelt left the room. Cho took Clarke inside and Lisbon and Van Pelt went up to Jane.

"How did you know it was Anderson?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"Well it's obvious. Van Pelt you even said that Mickey Bricks and his team "moved" the star of Africa and sold five replicas. So when they were with Anderson they tried to sell him the fake necklace because of the murder that happened in order to convince him. But Anderson had the real one and to clear his name he tried to plant the real necklace so they could get arrested instead" Jane explained. Van Pelt and Lisbon understood.

At that instant Cho was interviewing the bent copper.

"I played your team like card game." Clarke bragged trying to make an impression on Cho. Jane entered the interrogation room. "I was able to trick your whole team, impressive isn't it?"

Jane sat down and Cho looked at him and paused.

"No. It's not impressive, you got caught" he stated.

"I fooled your "psychic" over here..." Clarke continued.

"Actually you didn't fool me. I knew it was you right from the start." Jane revealed.

"Really"

"Of course, when shook we shook hands in the morning of the murder your hands were cold and damp like you've been up and outside all night. There bruises on your knuckles as well. Also the victim's boyfriend knew she was seeing someone and he saw you "Tall young man with black hair" It's you isn't it?"

"That could be anyone and shaking my cold hand; that could be a coincidence. And what if my knuckles had bruises? I could have been punching up another bad guy." Clarke told Jane.

"Yes I was just "guessing" at the time but you didn't fool me. You completely gave yourself away when we were in Anderson's office. When I told you to look at the family photo you couldn't take your eyes off of his daughter. Your pupils dilated and you took deeper breaths suggesting you knew her and you were in a relationship with her."

"No, I was just attracted to her..."

"I went to Anderson's daughter and she told me about you." As Jane revealed that statement Clarke sunk his head and gave up.

"You never really liked Sarah Cox; you just seduced her so you could find a way to steal the three-jewelled necklace. Not only for the money that Anderson would give you a share of but also to prove that you're worthy of being in a relationship with her. So you killed her when she found out your true purpose" said Jane.

"Yes I killed her" Clarke told his story

**FLASHBACK**

"Everything you've said is correct. Sarah found out when she came back to her office when she was searching for her missing paperwork" _(Clarke's voiceover)_

"So you never loved me, you just wanted to see the security!" Sarah slapped Clarke. Clarke punched her and swung her onto the wall. Clarke took out his gun.

"Yes you're just a gullible girl. Tell me how I could get into the vault!" Clarke demanded.

"No! Get out now! I will not tell you!" she screamed at him.

"I'll shoot you"

"You won't shoot me, you're a police officer! You're going to leave me alone. If you don't I will tell you superiors about how you threatened me" Sarah's voice was strong yet she showed vulnerability as she started to break down.

"No tell me how to open the vault!"

"No!" Sarah screamed and decided to attack Clarke. He shot her and she dropped onto the floor lifelessly.

"I then dumped her body in the car park" _(Clarke's voiceover)_

Clarke went onto the lift and threw her body onto the grounds of the cark park making sure no one was there.

**FLASHBACK COMPLETE**

"I wiped the security CCTV clean for the whole week to make sure I covered my tracks" he told Jane calmly.

"That's why you got happy when I said that the back-up tape was with the killer. You knew that there wasn't one and even if there was, no one would have gone to you." Jane pointed out. He was smiling while Clarke was depressed. Cho sat there listening to the entire interrogation emotionless. Jane walked away and to leave Cho to finish off Clarke by himself.


	8. Celebration

The hustlers were in a large restaurant. They had a whole room by themselves with a small balcony next to them. They poured out champagne and celebrated the cash in the briefcase. They had a toast.

"Well done, well done" Albert complimented.

"Now that was a con!" Ash mocked with his American accent.

"Yes it was, God bless America!" Mickey replied with his American accent. The team laughed, they touched their glasses and drank.

"Wish we kept that necklace though, we nicked it fair and square" said Sean sadly.

"We're not thieves Sean" Mickey reminded Sean light-heartedly.

"Yes but still, that was a bloody gorgeous necklace" Sean said.

"Yeah, can't disagree" Emma laughed.

"You know I think we should pull of more cons in the states" Ash said.

"Are you sure you're not scared of getting shot" Mickey joked.

"Yeah very funny, you got freaked out by that fluky psychic" Ash reminded Mickey.

"He was good, he was good" Mickey admitted.

"Talking of which..." Sean stopped the laughter and Jane was watching them from far away. He entered the room and the whole team turned around. Jane walked up to Mickey. They greeted each other.

"Couldn't have done it without you" Mickey told Jane.

"Couldn't have done it without you either" Jane said. "May I join the celebration?"

"That would be an honour" Albert said.

The group cheered and celebrated. Emma and Sean joked about; Albert was catching up even more with his old friend Winston. Mickey was talking to Jane and he revealed that he was good at poker.

"A poker challenge" Albert heard and quickly he took out his cards. Everyone cheered loudly and quickly set up the table.

"You haven't changed at all" Winston told Albert.

"Let's play some poker" Mickey said.

"You're on" Jane smiled.

After many hands, Lisbon and her team found Jane playing poker. The atmosphere was loud and exotic and Lisbon was surprised to see Jane having fun with the con artists.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked.

"Yeah why are you playing cards Jane?" Cho asked.

"I want to play" said Rigsby.

"I'm just having fun. It's better than our usual "closed-case" pizza" Jane said.

Sean was staring at Van Pelt who seemed to be attracted to her.

"Wow, you've got quite a team Patrick. She's a looker!" Sean blurted out. Van Pelt was not amused and rolled her eyes as she ignored Sean. "Do you wanna sit with me?"

"Sean! She's a police officer maybe you should stop hitting on her or else she might get you arrested." Emma nudged Sean.

"I don't mind" Sean smiled.

"Do you wanna join us?" Jane asked Lisbon.

"Yeah we don't mind if you join us" Mickey told the CBI team.

"Oh Alright" Lisbon couldn't keep in her smile and she gave in. The two teams merged together and cheered and celebrated their success.


End file.
